<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noir by valerush, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242785">Noir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerush/pseuds/valerush'>valerush</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021'>WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerush/pseuds/valerush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка о двух консильери</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Визуал низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>